Play Date
'Play Date - '''piosenka Melanie Martinez. Pojawia się w dwóch albumach - Cry Baby (edycja limitowana) oraz Cry Baby's Extra Clutter EP. Tekst oryginalny You call me on the telephone, you feel so far away You tell me to come over there some games you want to play I'm walking to your house, nobody's home It's just me and you, you and me alone We're just playing hide and seek It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you I don't want to play no games I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you I don't give a fuck about you anyways Whoever said I give a shit 'bout you You never share your toys or communicate I guess I'm just a play date to you Wake up in your bedroom and there's nothing left to say When I try to talk you're always playing board games I wish I had monopoly over your mind I wish I didn't care all the time We're just playing hide and seek It's getting hard to breathe under the sheets with you I don't want to play no games I'm tired of always chasing, chasing after you I don't give a fuck about you anyways Whoever said I give a shit 'bout you You never share your toys or communicate I guess I'm just a play date to you Ring around the rosy I never know, I never know what you need Ring around the rosy, I want to give you, want to give you What you need I don't give a fuck about you anyways Whoever said I give a shit 'bout you You never share your toys or communicate I guess I'm just a play date to you You know I give a fuck about you everyday Guess it's time that I tell you the truth If I share my toys will you let me stay? Don't want to leave this play date with you Tekst polski Dzwonisz do mnie przez telefon, wydajesz się tak odległy Każesz mi przyjść, bo są jakieś gry, w które chcesz zagrać Weszłam to twojego domu, nikogo nie ma Jesteśmy tylko ja i ty, ty i ja, sami Tylko bawimy się w chowanego Coraz gorzej się oddycha pod kołdrą z tobą Nie chcę już grać w żadne gry Jestem już zmęczona ciągłym ganianiem za tobą I tak mnie nie obchodzisz Ktokolwiek powiedział, że mnie obchodzisz? Nigdy nie dzielisz się swoimi zabawkami ani się nie komunikujesz Wydaje mi się, że jestem dla ciebie tylko zabawą Obudziłam się w twojej sypialni i nie ma nic do powiedzenia Kiedy próbuję porozmawiać, ty zawsze grasz w swoje gry planszowe Chciałabym mieć monopol na twój umysł Chciałabym się tak ciągle nie przejmować Tylko bawimy się w chowanego Coraz gorzej się oddycha pod kołdrą z tobą Nie chcę już grać w żadne gry Jestem już zmęczona ciągłym ganianiem za tobą I tak mnie nie obchodzisz Ktokolwiek powiedział że mnie obchodzisz? Nigdy nie dzielisz się swoimi zabawkami ani się nie komunikujesz Wydaje mi się, że jestem dla ciebie tylko zabawą Kółko graniaste Nigdy nie wiem, nigdy nie wiem czego potrzebujesz Kółko graniaste, chcę ci dać, chcę ci dać to, czego potrzebujesz I tak mnie nie obchodzisz Ktokolwiek powiedział że mnie obchodzisz? Nigdy nie dzielisz się swoimi zabawkami ani się nie komunikujesz Wydaje mi się, że jestem tylko zabawą dla ciebie Wiesz, że obchodzisz mnie codziennie Myślę, że to już czas, aby wyznać ci prawdę Jeśli podzielę się moimi zabawkami, pozwolisz mi zostać? Nie chcę opuszczać tej zabawy z tobą Tekst i tłumaczenie Tekst i tłumaczenie pochodzą ze strony ''tekstowo.pl. Ciekawostki Galeria